Extinction Of The Saviors
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: What if love still existed in a apocalypses world full of the dead. Dylan an ex-military finds it hard to adjust to the outside world when waking up form a accident on the base. A group of men let her tag along as they butcher walkers and people to survive. will she fall in love with one of them or will she fall in love with the most hated man in the state.


**_"_** ** _As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me you're the darkest burning star, you're my beautiful disease"- five finger death punch_**

A Military vehicle drives up to a George gas station as it approaches the road the people inside see Wrecked and abandoned vehicles are scattered across the road. Dylan, Ivan, Zoltan, and Chris exit their vehicle. A Female, a dog and three guys gets out and the female takes the gas can and funnel off the top of the vehicle.

They walk past the remains of an eighteen-wheeler and more wrecked or abandoned cars and down a hill toward the gas station. The empty camp is littered with children's' toys, tents and household items. Dead people still sit in some of the cars.

The group looks up. A homemade sign reads No Gas. Dylan sighs and sits on the ground.

"Dylan, come on. We can try and get gas from some of these cars" said Ivan holding out his hand. She takes his hand and Ivan pulls her up. They begin to walk to some cars but they didn't hear the dog. "Let's go, thor" Dylan said to the dog. Thor the Border collie comes running from behind a car. "Really guys, you put the bug out bag back on him?" "Well he needs to start carrying his weight" said Chris throwing his ax over his shoulder. Dylan rolls her eyes and continues walking.

As they turn a corner to the gas station Dylan sees a window half open in the gas station.

She goes over to the window and checks inside. She whistles and the men turn around and look at her. "Chris, help me get in the window" she said. Chris jogged over to her and puts his hands on her waist. She jumps and Chris pushes her threw the window.

Dylan lands with a hard thud. "Ow" she said. "Are you ok?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Dylan gets up off the ground and sees the store has a few things on its shelfs. She swings her bag off her back and sets it on the ground. She finds a small first aid kit, vitamins, pads, a few Twinkies, small dog toy and two waters. Dylan throws the back out the window. She puts half her body out the window and when she feels hands on her hips she lets go of the window.

"Did you find some food" the men asked at the same time. "I just found these" she said as she pulled out some Twinkies from her back pack. The men grab a Twinkie and eat them in seconds. "Dame, I guess you guys are hungry" she said with a chuckle. Dylan zips up her bag and makes her way to a vehicle with the gas can. She puts the hose inside the gas chamber and starts sucking gas out and spitting in the gas can. Once she has half a can she walks over to her car and fills up the tank.

Ivan opens her bag and looks threw it. He pulls out a water bottle and opens it then hands it to Dylan. She takes a drink and spits it out to get the gas taste out of her mouth.

"Thanks" she said. Ivan gives her a nod and gets in the back seat of the truck. Before he shuts it, he let Thor inside and takes off the bug out bag. The other men entered the vehicle.

Dylan gets in the driver's seat and she drives off down the road.

"Ow, shit" Dylan said holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoltan.

"No, it's my arm again. I think the stitching came undone" she said looking at her bandaged arm.

An older couple and their daughter stop player basketball and get some food in the military cafeteria. They order Pizza and a burger. The remains of their box meals are set in the middle of the table. The father and Daughter share a bowl of ice cream.

"So, when is our next training, Dad?" she daughter asked.

"Dylan, relax. It will be soon".

"Alright" she said with a smile.

"Unit 6, Unit 9, to plane hangar. I repeat Unit 6 and 9 report to plane hangar we have an intruder" A man said over the intercom.

Everyone is racing around the room. Dylan gets up fast and gets her gun and vest on and heads out to the plane hangar. She enters her knight xv vehicle and drives off to the hanger. Once she sees the intruder she stops the car a few feet away from them and exits the car.

She hears firing and she ducks behind her vehicle. Bullets ricochet off the knight xv car and hit nearby walls and cars. She was about to shoot her gun at the intruders but one of the bullets from the enemy's gun gets lodged in her lower left arm and left shoulder. She screams and collapses to the ground. The firing stops and she hears running. As she looks up she sees her terrified parents looking down at her screaming for a medic.

Before a medic could make it, she passes out from the pain and blood loss.

Dylan wakes up and groans from the pain and the light in the room blinding her. She looks around once her eyes adjusted. Dylan sees she is in the hospital wing in the military base. She sits up and looks up at the clock that is sitting on the night stand. The clock stopped at 12:21. She shakes off the finger sensor and she's still heavily bandaged around her arm and shoulder. Dylan yanks the I.V. out of her hand.

Dylan stands up and pulls the room door open. The hall is deserted and littered with papers. The few lights are flickering. Dylan stumbles down through the corridor in her socks and hospital gown. She makes her way to the bedding area. When she arrives there, she sees a half-eaten corpse lying on the floor.

Horrified she walks around the body to get to the locker room. When she reaches, it she finds her locker with a duffle bag and a small box. She opens the bag and sees her clothes that she got shot in. she didn't care there is blood on it and just put them on. Once she does she throws the bag over her right shoulder.

Suddenly she hears a groaning and feet dragging sound near her. She looks around and sees no one then she gets on the ground and looks under the locker and sees someone slowing walking with a limp. Dylan gets up and peeks around the corner. She almost screams when the figure is in view. The figure has a broken jaw that is hanging from its skull, broken arm that you can see the bone and a twisted and broken leg.

It spots Dylan and moves faster to her. All she could do is run since she didn't have a weapon. She runs down several hallways. She approaches double doors that said exit.

She opens the door to blinding daylight. As she walks past a few corpses she almost throws up.

As she rounds a corner she is hit in the head by a shovel and she falls to the ground.

three men stand over her. "Hey. What's the bandage's for?" asked a man with multi colored hair.

A man with a tear tattoo aims his gun at Dylan.

"W-what?" Dylan said.

"What kind of wound? You answer me, damn you. What's your wound?".

Dylan's eyes roll back in her head as she passes out.

Dylan comes to. She sees that she's lying down in an RV. She sits up but falls back down when a dog jumps on her barking and licking her face. "God…, ok…, I get it. Get off" she said. The dog got off her and sat on the floor looking at her. A bald man with a goatee walks inside the RV holding a sludge hammer.

"What was the wound?" the man askes.

"Gunshot".

"that it?".

"that's all, I got shot. Just shot as far as I know".

"Good" said the man moving to the kitchen. He opens some cabinets and finds nothing inside. he then looks at Dylan. " do you know if there is food in the military base?" he asked. " yeah, there should be a lot". " good, now show me" he said grabbing her arm roughly. "ow stop your hurting me" she said and he threw her out of the RV. She lands on the ground hard.

A pair of hands wrap around her waist and she is picked up from the ground. " there you go sweet heart" said a man with a long beard. " thanks" she said. she walks to the base with the men right behind her. she finds her way to the cafeteria. she looks over her shoulder and sees the men right behind her looking around. she bolts for the kitchen and jumps over the counter and into the pantry and locks it.

The men run to the door and bang on it. " get out of there or we will kill you" said one of the men. " no, you will hurt me anyway so there is no point" she said pulling her legs to her chest. " Dame, right I am you fucking bitch". she starts crying once she heard the name he called her. " Ivan, what the fuck? stop yelling at her". " shut up Chris". Suddenly there is a shuffle and thud from the other side of the door. " Hey, sweetheart come out. I knocked him out for you so he won't hurt you" said Chris.

Dylan opens the door and sees Ivan on the floor. She looks up and sees Chris crouching on the floor by her smiling. Ivan started to move and open his eyes. She bolts out of the room and into Chris. He holds her in his arms protectively when Ivan gets off the ground. " when you're alone I will kill you bitch" he said pointing at her. Ivan and the other guy enter the pantry and get as much food as they can but Chris carries Dylan to the RV and sets her in the couch.

"Sorry about Ivan. he has been an ass since everything went down". "It's ok" she said shyly. "I'm Chris" he said holding out his hand. " Dylan" she said shaking his hand. " so, what has been happening? when I woke up I saw an undead person" she said. " the dead are rising. The reanimated corpse of a human being that has regained limited function and mobility, as well as developed an insatiable hunger for human flesh. The only way they can be stopped is hitting the head. we call them walkers" He said. Dylan is scared and worried about what she is going to do now.

Suddenly the RV door burst open and Ivan comes inside with his sledge Hammer and a bag in hand. Dylan screams and runs outside the RV. she sees her knight xv vehicle and its completely in tack. she opens the car door and gets inside the driver's seat and locks the door right as Ivan gets to the door. He bangs on the door and she flips him off with a smile on her face.

Dylan finds her keys under the seat and she starts the car and drives off. she looks in the rear-view mirror and see's the men running the RV dropping the bag of food because a bunch of undead things are coming their way.

Dylan sighed and whipped around and run over the Walkers and exited the car and got the bags of food and drove by the RV and honked. The men exit the RV and as they approach the car she rolls down the window and say "well are you getting in? get what you need and hop in. there are more coming". They ran into the RV and got everything they need. they came out with once bag each and the dog has a bug out bag on its self. Chris gets in the passenger's seat and the rest get in the back with the dog.

She speeds off down the road and away from the military base.

Dylan stops the vehicle after several hours of driving and checks the GPS inside the Knight xv. The closest thing she can find is an old school which is 30 miles away. She sighed and was about to start the engine when a hand came from the window behind her and grabbed her shoulder. she looks behind her and see's Ivan through the small window. " I will drive. you need to rest" he said letting go of her. Before she gets out she takes the keys with her in case they drive off. Once she is in back she hands Ivan the keys.

Ivan starts the car and Drives off. Chris is in the back sleeping next to Dylan. She leans back but wasn't comfortable at all. She sighed heavily and was about to get up but Chris wrapped his arm around her and pulls her close to him. Now her head is resting on his Shoulder. She was surprisingly comfortable. So, she falls asleep cuddling up to the man. As she sleeps Chris looks over at her and smiles and falls back to sleep.

Dylan was suddenly thrown to the floor of the vehicle and Chris picks her up. "Ivan, what was that?" Chris said. "we made it to the city. Let's go" Ivan said starting up the car. They all exit the car and see all the outbound lanes are lined with abandoned cars. As Dylan, Ivan, Zoltan, Thor and Chris go deeper into Atlanta the streets become littered with trash, wrecked cars, abandoned cars, and even a helicopter left in the middle of the street. The car slows down as it pasts a crashed bus.

Thor begins to bark at a few walkers through the window. They look around because of a sound they are hearing. "wait, that's a helicopter" said Zoltan. They look around franticly trying to search for the helicopter.

Dylan looks up and around, searching for it. she sees the helicopter reflected in the windows of a sky scraper. Dylan gets out of the car but Ivan gets out and throws her over his shoulder and gets back in the car as a huge group of walkers pass by.

Dylan hears horse hooves and sees a cop on a horse running next to them.

"Oh shit. Oh God" said the man.

Every way is blocked by walkers who are now close enough they start tearing into the horse. The cop tries to keep his seat and find a way out but the walkers' attack sends the horse into a panic.

The cop sees them and runs to the car. Ivan opens the door and the man jumps into the car and lands right on Dylan. "dude, get off!" she said. Ivan grabs his arm and gets him off her.

The cop crawls as far away from them up against the other car door.

Ivan sits in of the seats. The walkers bang on the door and windows which frightens Dylan. She crawls to the corner with Ivan and hugs his arm. Ivan doesn't pull back. He just looks at her in shock and confusion.

Suddenly there is a growling next to them and the cop screams "oh… god!". Thor is next to the man growling like a rabid animal. Ivan whistles and thor backs down.

The walkers outside continue to bang on the windows and doors. "ok, we need to come up with a plan" said Ivan. Dylan stands up and opens the sun roof. "Ivan, give me a lift". "why?" asked Ivan. "I'm the only one that can fit through the sun roof and we need to get out of here". Ivan picks her up by her hips and lifts her through the sun roof. As he is pushing her through his hands grab her butt. She gasps and pulls herself up quickly.

She gets up and stands on the car. Dylan walks to the sun roof above the driver's seat and breaks the glass with her boot. She slides inside and moves glass out of the way. Chris hands her the keys threw the small window and she starts the car.

She reeves the engine and takes off. Walkers are hit and rolls under the car. Dylan gets them out of the horde of walkers and to the outskirts of the city. She stops the car and turns it off. Dylan leans back in the seat and sighs heavy.

The backdoor opens and the cop jumps out with the others. Dylan opens the door and hands the keys to Ivan. They look at the cop and he looks at them. "who are you?" asked Chris. "rick. What about you?". "this is Dylan, Zoltan, Chris and I'm Ivan". The man nods. "Nice to me you and thank you for saving me". Dylan, Ivan, Zoltan, and Chris just nod their heads.

"so, where are you guys heading?" rick asked. "we don't know but anywhere away from here is our goal" said Dylan. Suddenly they hear gun fire from the city and screams. All of them get back in the car and drive back into the city.


End file.
